


à mon ami

by storiesfortravellers



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Romantic Composers RPF
Genre: Banter, Drabble, M/M, Music, Post-Coital Cuddling, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: A moment of snark and sweetness between Chopin and Liszt.





	à mon ami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for eris for the prompt of Chopin/Liszt.
> 
> Title is from Chopin's dedication of his first set of etudes "to my friend, Franz Liszt."

They lay there, still, Franz rubbing Frederic’s chest. It always took Frederic longer to catch his breath after.

“You know what I like best about your etudes?” Franz whispered, breath warm on Frederic’s ear.

“Now’s a strange time to ask.”

Franz smiled. “They’re so open, baring such emotion, but then there are more layers, mysteries, and you realize that only a small glimpse has been revealed.”

“And that is a good thing?”

“In a composition, it’s exquisite. In a man, abominable.”

Chopin chuckled, then coughed at the exertion. “I cannot change who I am, my dearest Franz.”

“I’d never ask.”


End file.
